He helped her
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Amy was abused 3 years she gets thrown outside, Kenny happened to be out for a walk. Finding her he helped her get free and knows the circumstances after she becomes attached for the feeling of being safe again. After a while he developed feelings for her as well as her falling for him. Will she finally find a love that doesn't hurt. *took a YEAR now it's posted* *trigger warning*


Chapter 1

Warning violence and mature subject matter

If abuse triggers you don't read this :(

It may be hard to understand before we get further into the story.

I don't own anything other than the OC characters.

(OC/Amy pov)

"Fuck Amy this food is cold! Bring me better" he says throwing the glass plate at her having it land on her clothing and shredding them and cutting her stomach. "Shit!" She says reaction beating her mind knowing what was to come. "What you say bitch!" He grabbed her hair getting up and dragging her to the stove smacking her face "Cook whore! Then you will pleasure me! Then you get to spend the night outside!" She looked down doing everything taking the abuse.

He had been doing this for 3 years, the abuse, the comments, the hate. They moved to southpark recently and it had gotten worse. The abuse this week was leaving her outside to find somewhere to sleep and then her be back at that door in the morning to cook for him. She wondered where his love went. 'If he even loved me' she thought.

He threw a sweater at her as she was pushed outside " here is your blanket you little cunt" she whimpers looking at him and he slams the door. And she walks to the nearest bench and sits with her head down. This was the life of her. Suddenly someone in orange sat down next to her a bag of cheap convenience store chips in hand. He looked about her age which was 19."Hello miss" he spoke to her and she felt him looking at her and stiffened. Her stomach in pain.

(Kenny pov)

Kenny was out for a walk and sat next to a young girl on the nearest bench to eat his dinner "hello miss" he said looking at the girl smiling which changed quickly when he saw her hide her face further "hey there miss are you okay?" Kenny asked very worried and curious noticing her stiffen and start to tremble. "Huh" she looked up at him and his heart sank. Her face was bruised and blood on her cheek from the ring on her abuser's hand when he slapped her and 2 black eyes that were purple.

"Holy shit! What happened to your face?" He said without thinking, bad idea because she started panicking and Kenny became confused and worried. He put his hand on her shoulder, another bad idea because she flew back in fear and fell off the bench.

Then the bell chimed in his head. 'Fuck this chick was jumped or is probably an abuse and, or rape victim and I just scared the fuck outta her' he would know this because experience and his lovely parents, his mom was like this after his dad hit her.

"Shit I'm sorry miss please calm down! I'll call the hospital for your face" she looked panicked "no please don't" which triggered something in Kenny "Listen miss! Will you at least let my friend patch you up?" He said gasping as he looked at the cut on her stomach not big enough to kill her but certainly needing stiching. She nodded nervously her guard up but she needed some medical attention, if they showed signs of violence she was running.

He dialed his hand me down cellphone" kyle please meet me by the run down game shop by

my house!" He paused "yes now I got an emergency and yes it has to be you because you have the best time with medical shit!" Another pause "dude no! Please just come I can't explain I gotta keep pressure on her stomach so she doesn't bleed too much!" A long pause "okay dude I'll see you there" he hung up and looked at her.

"Miss my friend kyle will help you and by your face I know you don't trust me but you at least gotta let him help you... it's my nature to do this especially to one who has been hurt by someone "What" she asked 'is it that obvious' she thought scared and nervous covering her stomach with her sweater watching him walk up to her and kneeling next to her holding the fabric down with pressure. "I've seen enough myself to know you didn't just fall down the stairs and decide to take a walk. Did someone jump you or something? " he asked her. "No..." she said the burning pain beginning to take over.

"...shit I should have introduced my self I probably look like some crazy ass person the way I'm reacting to this like always, but the how you look would send someone miles looking for a doc to patch you up...I am Kenny mckormick" he said as she look at him a little more trust "Amy" she said mildly appreciating his random but at least helpful reaction to her looking like hell.

Kyle's Toyota came wizzing around the corner. And parked by them.

(OC/Amy pov)

A red haired boy, age looked about hers as well exited the car. "Kenny what happened to her?!" He asked with his first aid in hand. "I sat next to her here" he pointed to the bench "I was about to eat my dinner and I said hi to her and she looked traumatized so I asked if if she was okay I looked at her face and panicked she said no to a hospital so I asked her if I could call you and she agreed so I jumped the gun and did" Kyle nodded. As they were helping her boyfriend walked out the door. "What are you fucking doing near my woman you little shits!"

(Kenny pov)

'It was him!' Kenny thought. "We're helping her medically sir" kyle said looking up in shock. Kenny looked at her and saw fear in her eyes 'oh yeah definitely him that did this to her!' He thought.

"Kyle cops now!" Kenny ordered him and he was baffled taking out his cell dialing the cops helping her up and stepping back keeping her behind him . "You little fucking pick! What do you think you're doing he said looking at kyle with a glare who was just giving the police the address saying that there would be definitely a violent outbreak in their situation.

After the phone hung up the guy lunged towards kyle and Kenny stepped in front of him. "You did this to her you ass didn't you!" Kenny yelled getting in his face. "Ain't your fucking business rat!" He said pushing Kenny. Kenny was livid "you did you fucking pussy ass hole!" The man looked at her. "Why did you let em help you Amy you could've slept on that bench if you just shut your trap now I gotta do this" he said pulling a

Knife from his pants pocket. "Oh fucking no you don't" Kenny said grabbing the guy by the face and swiftly kneeing him in the nose making him drop the blade. Kyle like clock work picked up the blade quickly and gave it to Kenny. The guy was dazed and fell to the ground. "How does it feel to get hit you pussy!" Kenny said spitting on him "hitting a woman! A fucking defenseless terrified soul who has probably done nothing to you!" Kenny was trying to hold his rage, which was becoming more difficult than he thought.

(OC/Amy pov)

Amy was confused and frightened as the cops showed up with an ambulance. "Your gonna be okay Amy" Kenny said dimly looking at her face guilt in his eyes. Amy felt the urge to wrap her arms around him so she did. "Thank you" Amy said tears welling in her eyes. He saved her from near death. Even if she didn't trust him at first. Were men not all savages that beat women to gain control. She all of a sudden felt like she trusted this Kenny guy completely and hid in his arms.

"Hey Amy you gotta go with this police man! okay?" Kenny asked looking down at her. "Please don't leave me!" Amy said holding onto him tightly. "Listen sir if she can't leave without you coming too please stay next to her so she may get some treatment" the officer stated looking sorry for the poor woman. "Yea I can do that" Kenny said feeling her hold tighter "Hey Amy you look a little weak so I'm gonna carry you to the ambulance will you be okay with that?" Kenny asked very worried. "Yes" Amy said looking at him.

She felt herself get lifted up off the ground and she was suprised about how safe she felt. He was so gentle and kind, unlike the one who did this to her. She saw him get put into a cop car with a bandage on his nose looking at her with a glare. She hid her face making Kenny worry. "Officer I'm afraid she might be a little too fragile to talk so my friend Kyle can tell you what happened" Kenny said putting Amy down on the stretcher for the paramedics to take a look at her. "Alright then I will wait until tomorrow to ask for her side" the officer replied nodding "by the way how did you know this was domestic abuse?" The officer asked curiously. "I'm the Mckormick kid" Kenny said mild hate in his voice. "I'm so sorry you witnessed us come for your dad so much, we know your family too well" the officer knew now.

"Someone in your family was abused too?" Amy asked in pain as the paramedics stitched her wound. "Yep, it was the obvious truth to me as soon as I saw your face and his actions" Kenny said sitting next to her making her feel more secure.

(Kenny pov)

Kenny knew now what he got himself into. Since he helped her, she was going to be very attached to him for awhile, because the peace of mind to think she was safe. Since he protected her she was going to make him her sheild. Karen was like that with him, so he was ready for this. He knew what she was going to ask him right at that moment. "C-can I say with you for awhile? I'm sorry for asking but I don't feel safe there" Amy asked timidly pointing at the home known as hell. "My house ain't gonna be it though... I'll have Kyle call his mother to ask if we can spend the night" Kenny said "I was buying an apartment tomorrow actually" he texted kyle to come there "so maybe you can stay for a little while" Kenny said dimly but smiled. "Thank you so much" Amy said holding back tears.

"How is she holding up?" Kyle said standing outside the ambulance doors. "As good as she'll get... I wanted to ask if you could call your mother to ask if we could stay there for tonight until I get my apartment tomorrow? She just doesn't feel safe being in the house where her abuse took place" Kenny said seriously. Kyle nodded and pulled his phone out.

"Hey mom" he paused "I know it is very late but I need to ask you a favor and it's a big one" he paused again "well Kenny and I just saved a woman's life from a very abusive man and Kenny fears that her going back to where it took place might trigger her, and i ask if she may spend the night until Kenny moves into his apartment tomorrow?" A very long pause "Oh yes thank you mother I owe you so much for this, i will talk with you soon! I love you good bye".

"She can be there but you both gotta stay in the living room" Kyle said thankfully. "That's perfect and I am positive that being near another woman would make her feel safer too" Kenny said putting his hand on Amy's. "Listen Amy I know to some people might think you living in my home right after this happening and not really even knowing me is dangerous and very stupid but I definitely don't want to hurt you, and I am glad you trust me so I will be by you until you get on your feet, I'm sure you and Karen will get along fine" Kenny said smiling lightly.

"W-whos Karen?" Amy asked her body feeling weak. "My little sister, she is only 13" Kenny said putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Do you think he's ever gonna find me?" Amy asked timidly making Kenny look at her in worry. "No Amy I think he'll be taking a pretty long stay in jail" Kenny felt terrible for her.

"She's fine to leave Mr. Mckormick" they did all they could fo her. "Officer I'd be able to nurse her to health myself so we're okay with that" Kyle said looking at her and smiling.

Kenny takes her out of the ambulance by carrying her again and they head to Kyle's Toyota. "I'm sitting in the back with her Ky, she is gonna be more nervous if I wasn't" Kenny said opening the door and placing her inside.

"How old are you Amy?" Kyle asks curiously getting into the driver's seat. "I'm...19" she said looking down. "Oh my lord!" Kyle gasped. "Shit that's our age" Kenny said in shock. "How long did he do that to you?" Kenny asked heart heavy. "3 years..." she said tears welling up.

"Christ...I thought my life was rough..." Kyle said sounding deeply sorry. They drove to the Broflovoski home and shiela gasped when she saw Amy. "Oh you poor thing come inside you look terrible" Sheila said in absolute horror. "Kenneth you saved her life?" She said as she inspected Amy's injuries.

"Yea I did Mrs.B" Kenny said dimly. "How old is she? She looks too young!" She asked running to the kitchen grabbing the hot soup she prepared "and like she hasn't eaten in days". "19 mom...she was 16 when it started" Kyle said his eyes showed pain. "Oh you poor child!" She said handing her the bowl of vegetable soup. "Thank you" she said tears coming down her face.

"Shhh it's okay child" Sheila said hugging her. That's when she broke, she put the bowl on the glass coffee table and buried her face into Sheila's chest and cried.

Kyle and Kenny looked at eachother and with sadness. Amy cried for a good hour as Sheila petted her hair. "Sheila what is up I hear crying?" Kyle's father entered the room. Kyle ushered him into the hallway to explain everything and by the time they get back Amy lifted her face from Sheila. "I hope our home feels safe enough for tonight you poor girl" Kyle's father said showing kindness as he went back upstairs.

"Ike!" Sheila calls but not to loudly to refrain from scaring Amy. He comes up from the basement and entered the room gasping when he saw Amy. "Y-yes mother" he said in shock. "Go with Kyle to the storage closet and get me 2 pillows and 2 blankets and be quick about it. He and Kyle nodded and did as asked.

Kyle told Ike the story while they got the blankets and pillows. When they came back Ike looked disgusted "I hope that bad man who did this to her pays for his deeds" he said handing his mother the asked for items.

"He will child and your father will see to that.." Sheila said shaking her head. After awhile the bedding was set up Kenny on the floor and Amy on the couch right next to him. She finished her food long ago it had been her first meal in 3 days.

"Good night Amy" Kenny said giving her a soothing look "it's over now" she relaxed for the first time in 3 years she felt safe near a man and felt...home

To be continued


End file.
